Bleach How They Met
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Spin-off of my That Which Cannot Be Seen fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Spin-off of my That Which Cannot Be Seen fic.

Genryusai and Chojiro

 _The Soul Society was flourishing. The Gotei 13 had been established for a few centuries now. They even started a Shinigami Academy. All of the Gotei 13 squads have a captain now, some even have Lieutenants. Well, almost all. The 1rst Division still does not have a Lieutenant. Nobody had been strong enough to stand in Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's presence for very long. His spiritual pressure was just too much for the Shinigami, so far, too handle, until now that is._

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was in his office when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Genryusai calls out, not looking up from his paper work. The person enters and walks up to his desk. They do not say anything. Genryusai would have thought nothing of this had it not been for his Zanpakuto. Now people know that he has the most powerful Fire-Type Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, but what they do not know was his Zanpakuto was bored. Ryujin Jakka, his Zanpakuto, was only close with only a few Zanpakutos. So, having Ryujin Jakka take notice of this person was telling, and interesting to Genryusai.

He decided to look up and what he saw… was breath taking. He saw a man, not much younger than himself, with short white hair. He was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform. His Zanpakuto was sealed as a katana at his side. And what was amazing was, Genryusai could see this man's Zanpakuto spirit. Only soulmates can see another's Zanpakuto spirit all the time.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you." The man greets in a soft, almost shy, voice. Genryusai shivers at how sensual his voice sounds.

"Hello. Now, who might you be?" Genryusai asks, while standing up from his desk and coming around to stand in front of the man.

"My name is Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe. Shunsei and Jushiro thought it would be a good idea for us to meet." The man, Chojiro, explains.

"Oh, they did, did they? Those brats." Genryusai grumbles with affection. They were interrupted by their Zanpakutos.

"Hello there." Ryujin Jakka greets, as he moves over to the other Zanpakuto. "What is your name?"

"My name is Gonryomaru." The other Zanpakuto, Gonryomaru, answers. "What's your name?"

"Ryujin Jakka."

Genryusai and Chojiro watch as the fire dragon seduces the lightning unicorn. (Think Ixion from Final Fantasy X).

"I have come to apply for the position to be your Lieutenant." Chojiro states, getting done to the real reason he was there.

"Is that so? Even though you are my soulmate, you still need to prove yourself. No favoritism." Genryusai says. Chojiro nods in agreement.

"I would not have it any other way. I will prove, not only am I good enough to be your Lieutenant, but also good enough to be your mate." Chojiro declares, with determination. Genryusai smirks, liking his attitude.

"Alright then. Let us go to the 1rst Division training grounds." Genryusai orders. They Flash Step there.

-1rst Division: Training Grounds-

Genryusai and Chojiro were standing across from each other on the training field.

"Show me what you got." Genryusai orders, as his spiritual pressure rises.

"I will! I will show you everything I have!" Chojiro yells, as his spiritual pressure also rises.

Holding his Zanpakuto he lets loose a cry of… "Pierce!" His Zanpakuto becomes a rapier. He charged at the captain thrusting his Zanpakuto at him.

Genryusai smiled and dodged his attack, flash stepping from side to side. Chojiro used his own flash step and tried to thrust his blade at the other male. Genryusai vanished and appeared behind him and poked the back of his head.

"Your skills are impressive." The man says.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He vanished and began to dash about using flash step. Genryusai was following his movements, but he missed one thing what he was doing with his sword. He dragged it along the ground causing sparks to be released.

'Hmm?' He cast his eyes down and Chojiro had completed a seal.

"Lightning Dragon Coil!" He pierced the ground and completed the circle with his sword, like a missing piece of a circuit and flash. Lightning spiraled in to the center and hit Genryusai. 'Did I get him?'

The smoke cleared and Genryusai was hit, but only his clothe was destroyed, his sexy ripped form was exposed to the other male. Chojiro blushed. 'So ripped, so manly, so hot!' He felt his insides get all tingly and felt his blood rush south.

"Not bad, my turn." His staff reverted into a sword. Chojiro jumped back, his sword crackling with lightning. He thrust his sword and fired a bolt of lightning. Genryusai countered it with his Zanpakuto. "Like I said my turn!" He released flames that spread out reaching and spreading completely cutting off Chojiro's escape. The flames drew in, and swirled and Chojiro let out a gasp.

When the flames vanished Chojiro was bare ass naked. Genryusai chuckled as the male shielded his crotch. He had missed out on the best bits, but it was still a lovely sight. "You could release your Zanpakuto without a command?"

"Indeed, when reaches a bond level of a Zanpakuto they can reach new heights, dispelling the limits and obtaining the power of Bankai."

"Bankai?" Chojiro stared at Genryusai in awe.

The man nodded. "Yes, I look forward to seeing your Bankai, and more of you." He appeared next to Chojiro and playfully groped his ass. Chojiro gasped.

"Y-yes!" He coughed. "I mean yes, I promise I'll show you my Bankai one day."

Genryusai and Ryujin Jakka are so happy not to be lonely anymore.

-Present Day-

Genryusai was looking over the Soul Society from the windows in his office when he felt a familiar spiritual presences. The person walks up and wraps their arms around him.

"Staring over your domain, Koi?" Chojiro teases. Genryusai laughs.

"Technically, the Soul Society is the Soul King's domain." Genryusai says. Chojiro chuckles and shakes his head.

"Sure, but who actually takes care and protects this place." Chojiro states. "You do. You care about all of your subordinates."

Genryusai turns around in Chojiro's arms, and pulls him into a hot, passionate kiss. He runs his a hand through, Chojiro's soft, short white hair. After a moment of making-out, he pulls back and looks at his soulmate lovely.

"Oh, my beautiful soulmate. My Lightning Unicorn. You have always been there for me, even in, some, of my weakest moments." Genryusai says, in awe. Not believing he had such a loving, supportive soulmate. Chojiro cuddles up to him.

"Of course. I will always be there for you, my Fire Dragon." Chojiro sighs in pleasure. They stand there in each other's arms, looking over the Soul Society. Thinking about what the future will hold.

Ryujin Jakka and Gonryomaru laid together watching their owner's in pleasure. Hoping that the future will be just as bright.

'It will be, as long as he is here with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Yushiro and Sui-Feng

Sui-Feng sat and watched her soulmate, Yushiro Sakimune Shihoin, as she reminisces about the past, and how they met. She remembers back when she was still named, Feng Shaoling. She remembered being so proud to be Yoruichi-sama's, no, Yoruichi-san's bodyguard. She was so happy, so innocent. In those days, she thought nothing could destroy it; but, then it did.

-101 Years Prior-

 _Sui-Feng could not believe it. Yoruichi-sama, was gone. She turned traitor. She helped Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of the 12_ _th_ _Division, and Tessai Tsukabishi, ex-captain of the Kido Corps, escape from Soul Society. Sui-Feng could not understand why her captain and mentor could betray her like this. It has been a few years since this incident happened. Sui-Feng was still trying to get over it. There still was no new captain for the 2_ _nd_ _Division. That was about to change._

 _Sui-Feng was on her way to meet her new captain. She did not know how to feel about this. On one hand, it will be a huge load off her shoulders, but on the other hand, she did not want to be betrayed and hurt again._

' _Oh, well, I will try to get along with them.' Sui-Feng thinks to herself, as she comes to the 1rst Division's meeting room. She takes a deep breath and steels herself. She then knocks on the door._

" _Enter." Genryusai commands. Sui-Feng enters the room. She sees all of the Gotei 13's captains, standing in a line up, in the room._

" _Welcome, Officer Sui-Feng. Are you ready to meet your new captain?" Genryusai asks._

" _Yes, sir." Sui-Feng answers, standing firm and tall._

" _You may enter now." Genryusai orders. Sui-Feng waits with abated breath. The door opens and a man enters. He has shoulder length hair, which was held up in a ponytail. He also has golden eyes. She was in awe. She felt her Zanapkuto, Suzumebachi, stir. Suzumebachi was buzzing in excitement. She looked closer and found out why. She could see this man's Zanpakuto spirit. It was a blue phoenix. This man… was her soulmate. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the captain-commander._

" _Officer Sui-Feng, meet your new captain to the 2_ _nd_ _Division, Yushiro Sakimune Shihoin." Genryusai introduces._

" _Nice to meet, Sui-Feng. I hope we get along just fine." The man, Yushiro, greets with a happy, warm smile._

" _M-Me too, Yushiro-sama." Sui-Feng says, in shock. This man was a Shihoin. 'Is he a relative of Yoruichi-sama?'_

" _Everybody, dismissed." Genryusai orders. All of the captains leave. But not before congratulating Yushiro on his promotion. Yushiro and Sui-Feng also leave together. They walked down the hall together when Yushiro breaks the silence._

" _So, I am going to guess that you know we are soulmates?" Yushiro asks, awkwardly._

" _Yes, Yushiro-sama." Sui-Feng answers._

" _No need to add sama. We are soulmates after all." Yushiro could tell Sui-Feng was nervous. "How about we go somewhere quiet and get to know each other better?"_

 _Sui-Feng agrees and leads Yushiro to her favorite place to be alone. It was a quiet, beautiful meadow. They sit under a few shade trees._

" _So, tell me about yourself." Yushiro asks, wanting to know more about his soulmate._

" _There's nothing really to tell." Sui-Feng says, with no self-confidents at all._

" _Man, my sister really did a number on you." Yushiro comments, with a sigh. Sui-Feng's head snaps to look at him. Her eyes were wide in shock._

" _Your sister!" Sui-Feng exclaims. 'He couldn't mean…'_

" _Yes, my older sister, to be exact. Yoruichi Shihoin." Yushiro elaborates._

" _I see. You are Yoruichi-sama's little brother. My soulmate is Yoruichi-sama's brother." Sui-Feng says, and starts to break down crying._

" _Please don't cry. She may be my sister, but I will never betray you like she did. You are too precious for me to lose. You are my soulmate." Yushiro declares passionately. Sui-Feng looks up, into his eyes, and sees how serious and passionate he is._

" _You promise?" Sui-Feng asks, calming down some._

" _Yes, my beautiful Bumblebee." Yushiro says, reassuringly. Sui-Feng stiffens at the pet name, the same one Yoruichi-sama called her, but, for some reason, it sounded better coming from him. She relaxes in Yushiro's arms. They spent the whole day like that, getting to know each other._

-Present Day-

Sui-Feng was snapped out of her daydreaming by a voice.

"Hey, what are you thinking about so deeply, my beautiful and deadly Bumblebee?" The voice, Yushiro, asks, while walking up to where she was sitting.

"I was thinking about when we met." Sui-Feng answers, with a rare, warm smile. She was battle harden warrior now. She gained a lot of self-confidence in herself over the years. She only showed her softer side to a few people, she is close too.

"I see. My life brightened when I finally found you." Yushiro says, with a warm smile. Sui-Feng smiled back.

"Same with me. You helped me move on from the betrayal of Yoruichi-san. I do not want to think about who or where I would be if I had not met you." Sui-Feng confesses, sighing in pleasure when Yushiro sat, and took her into his arms. She saw over his shoulder, Suzumebachi and Yushiro's Zanpakuto spirit, Marco, cuddling together.

'A bumblebee and a phoenix. An interesting combination. Well, as I have come to find out, there are many interesting and unique soulmate couples. Just look at Mayuri-san and Isane-san. I never would have seen that coming, but they do make a great pair.' Sui-Feng thinks in wonder.

"When the time comes, and I know it will, I will be there when you take on my sister." Yushiro says, in a deadly, serious tone.

"Okay, I can agree to that. You also deserve answers as to her betrayal." Sui-Feng agrees.

"Then it's a deal. When the time comes, we will take her on together. You can bet on that." Yushiro says, with a deadly look in his eyes. If you looked closely at his Zanpakuto spirit, you could see he also had a deadly, bloodthirsty, look in his eyes. 'If you ever come back here, sis, and I know you will, I will make you pay for every tear my Bumblebee has cried over you.'

Somewhere in the Human realm, a black cat sneezed and felt a shiver go down their spine. The black cat was left with a sense of dread.

Sui-Feng's Zanpakuto: Suzumebachi, Animal Form-Bumblebee

Yushiro Sakimune Shihoin's Zanpakuto: Marco, Animal Form-Blue Phoenix


End file.
